wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tundra
Tundra is a female IceWing. She is the sister-in-law to Queen Glacier due to her marriage to Prince Narwhal. She first appears in Winter Turning, introduced as being the mother of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, making Snowfall and several other princesses her known nieces. Appearance Tundra is described to have cold, shimmering, stormy-gray eyes and pale, glittering, icy-blue scales. She also wears a necklace of SkyWing teeth that rattle. Winter remembered that the sound made him want to hide in a snowdrift as a dragonet. Hailstorm also mentioned that she probably wore it to look more dangerous. Personality Tundra appears to be solemn, competitive, ambitious, and frosty. Winter mentions that if sisters-in-law could take the throne, she surely would have "thrown down the challenge herself". She appears to be disappointed in her youngest son, Winter, and is willing to force him to take the Diamond Trial (an ancient, mysterious, and deadly ritual) simply to have her older son get back into the First Circle, since she favors Hailstorm more. This might also be because her son's low rank is pulling down her own. She seems to care for Winter more than his father Narwhal by thanking him for Hailstorm's return, but still brushes it off, as if she doesn't want Winter to feel good about himself. Biography Winter Turning Tundra, Narwhal, Winter, Icicle, Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles are all a part of a hunting party. Tundra hisses for the attention of the others, announcing that the hunt is for Queen Glacier herself, and how whoever brought down the first polar bear was to sit beside the queen, while she ate their kill. She shoots an arch look at her daughter, Icicle. Winter later notes how she observes that he should try harder while hunting during the tense meals shared with his family. She would compare him to Hailstorm while sliding dripping meat down the table. While Winter is out hunting, he pauses, noticing that his prey, a female polar bear, has two cubs. He also watches a scavenger. Tundra flies towards him, Icicle and Narwhal following, shrieking at him to kill the bear. Winter attempts to do so, but fails, since he hesitated too long and his parents' roaring scared the prey away. Winter remembers how she would make him do the IceWing guard stance perfectly, every day before he would eat, which according to him wasn't very fun. Later on in the book, when Winter wakes up, she is next to him and compliments him on bringing Hailstorm back, before cutting him down again by saying it was the least he could do. She then compliments him by telling him it was good he didn't apologize. She is later seen as the dragon who scratches the names and moves them around the Circle Rankings used to show the dragonet's current rank. Talons of Power She was mentioned in Talons of Power when Hailstorm asked about his parents' condition. Tundra was one of the five confirmed IceWings who has caught the plague, another one being Narwhal (her husband). ''Darkness of Dragons'' In the epilogue, Winter says that Tundra never wanted to see Winter again due to the death of her husband, Narwhal. Family Tree Quotes “Thank you for bringing Hailstorm home.” - the nicest thing she's said to Winter "No apologies. I like that." - to Winter ""It was the least you could do."" -to Winter Trivia * A tundra is a vast, flat, treeless arctic region, usually occurring in Europe, Asia, and North America, in which the subsoil is permanently frozen, also known as permafrost, making it practically impossible for trees to grow. * She wears a necklace with SkyWing teeth to seem more intimidating. * She was one of the first five confirmed IceWings who were infected by the plague. * Most of Tundra's family has caught the plague: her sister in law Queen Glacier, her husband Narwhal, and her son Hailstorm. * It is likely that Narwhal was assigned to marry Tundra like Arctic and Snowfall, Tundra is shown to not want to see Winter again, due to the death of Narwhal, so it is possible that she loved Narwhal, even if it was assigned. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TundraTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Tundra.png|Tundra fanart by Ningaella IceWing mask.JPG SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg IceWing - Tundra.png|Tundra by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Tundra-0.jpg|A Tundra 7687860.png|Tundra by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Tundra-706899902 TundraSunbySoulseeker.png|Tundra sun by Soulseeker References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Soldiers